Stars in the City
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: "Stars? In a city?" "Yeah, that's why they're awesome." "I don't believe you…" "There's one thing you should know about me, I, the Awesomeness personified, will never lie to a kind stranger he just met." One-shot PruCan mostly friendship


I got this idea from seeing a music video of some ending theme song of an anime I can't remember for the life of me. It was pretty, but the music video story is very sad. So don't sue or shot me if you feel bad after this. *gets bullet proof vest and helmet* So I hope you guys like it. This is my second fic of this pairing!

* * *

><p><strong>Stars in the City<strong>

xXx

The melting pot of the United States since the later nineteenth century through the twentieth century is busy with life as people of many races went about their evening as the electronic billboards lit up the Time Square. It was the middle of November, but the cold air was present in the air, promising that winter was not far from the restless city of New York.

Amongst the busy bodies was a young man with a guiding stick as he moved it back and forth as people stepped aside to avoid the stick. This young man may be mistaken for a woman at a distance with his sand blonde hair brushing against his cheeks but shy of touching his shoulders with a stubborn curl jutting out from where his hair parts at the center, pale skin and violet-blue eyes. He wore a cream colored coat that accominated the weather as some teenagers were shoving each other, which one of them bumped into him and made him lose balance. He let out a startled yelp as he was caught by another.

"Hey! Dumbasses! Watch it will ya? You could hurt someone you know! So not awesome!" Called out another young man, who is pale from his short, messy hair to his skin as his eyes were a vibrant red. "You okay?"

"Oui… Thank you sir."

"It's Gilbert the Awesome to you." He said as he saw that the young man's eyes were slightly fogged over and saw the guiding stick. "And you're blind."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." He said as he regained his balanced and stepped away from Gilbert. "Now if you will excuse me."

"Well excuse you! I introduce myself after I saved you from kissing the concrete, which is a horrid kisser by the way. And you don't introduce yourself?"

"It was your choice to introduce yourself, just as it is my choice to not give out my name although I am grateful for what you did."

Gilbert was a bit put off about it, but then shrugged as he grabbed the tote back he had dropped. "Well than answer me this, why are you out and about this time?"

"Do I not have the right to walk around here in my own free will?"

"No, you do, it's just that I don't see a lot of blind people going around without an escort or seeing-eye dog."

"If you're implying that I'm helpless, you're wrong."

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying you're the first blind person I've met that is walking all by himself."

"I'm so honored." He said sarcastically as he was about to move. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to be on my way."

Gilbert, for some unknown reason, wanted to keep the other talking a little while longer as he looked around and his eyes landed on something and grinned. "Damn… Would you look at that…"

"I would if I could see, but then there's nothing interesting to look at in a city."

"Oh, sorry, I was just looking at these awesome stars."

"Stars? In a city?"

"Yeah, that's why they're awesome."

"I don't believe you…"

Gilbert 'tsk'ed at the other as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "There's one thing you should know about me, I, the Awesomeness personified, will never lie to a kind stranger he just met."

"Oh?"

"I swear!"

"But stars in a city? Is that even possible?"

"What? You've seen them before?"

"I was born blind!"

"So how do you know that the stars can't come out in cities?"

The blind young man didn't answer. "Are they pretty as they say?"

"Not just pretty. They're pretty awesome, and that's saying something. Because I don't use that word lightly."

The blind young man smiled. "Okay, I'll take your word for it, Gilbert the Awesome."

"And don't forget it." He said with both laughed.

"I better get going." He said as he dug something in his coat pocket. "Hold out your hand."

Gilbert complied, helping the other by moving his hand where the other tried to find it, and felt something soft being placed in his hand.

"I made this one this morning, but I think you deserve to have it." He said.

Gilbert looked to see that it was a knit keychain charm of a panda bear. "Whoa, you made this?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "I do a lot of those with a few others who make them and we donate larger ones to orphanages and we sell the key chains."

"This is awesome."

"Thanks." He said as he held out his hand. "I'm Matthew by the way, Matthew Williams."

He took the hand and shook it. "Gilbert Beilschmit."

"Beilschmit? Sounds German."

"It is, though my lineage is Prussian."

"That's amazing."

"That's the first. People usually laugh at me or give me strange looks, you know, since no one really heard about Prussia."

"Then I'm lucky to go to a school where I have a teacher that mentioned about Prussia more than once."

"Awesome!"

"Well, it's was very nice meeting you Gilbert, I hope we run into each other again in the near future."

"Yeah, same here." Gilbert said as the other made his way through the crowd like a pro. His smile faded as he looked at the tote bag he was carrying as he walked down the street.

He made it to a deserted park as he was nearing the trash bin, looked at the panda key chain, and threw it into the bin. He was about to walk away, but he looked back, debating on the charm that he had received from a kind stranger, and fished it out from the trash. "Pandas mean good luck in some country…" He thought as he pocketed the keychain charm. He found an old baseball cap and put it on his head. "Have to find some new clothes to hide me… I stick out like a sore thumb…"

0o0o0o0

A week went by and Gilbert was walking around the park, seeming to be relaxed. 'Shit… Finally I can relax without carrying around that damn thing.' He thought as he looked around and stopped to see, across the street from where the park is, is none other than Matthew. He smiled as he made his way to the other side of the street, behind the other. "You sure get around."

"Gilbert?" Matthew questioned as he turned his head to where he heard the voice.

He smiled as he went to the other side of the blonde. "That's Gilbert the Awesome to you." He backed away as the other looked on the opposite side. "So Mattie, heading somewhere?" He asked as he settled to walk on the other's left side, making the blind young man face him.

"Oh, no where in particular. I'm just enjoying the day."

"Yeah? Is this your way of knowing where things are and what not? Since I can't imagine being blind and all that. Especially in a city this big."

Matthew chuckled. "Then you must be new around here. I lived here since I was four after my parents moved from Canada."

"You're Canadian?"

"Yeah, I am."

"That's cool, no pun intended."

"It doesn't always snow there."

"I know, I know. It's just I've hardly know any Canadians, you're the first. Everyone else seems so… Americanized."

Matthew out right laughed at that. "Don't let my brother catch you saying that, or we'll never hear the end of it!"

"You're brother Canadian as well?"

"Nope! He's all American!"

"Wait, how does that work?"

"I was born in Canada, he's born here. Simple as that. That and we have separate mothers."

"That makes sense. So you the younger or older sibling?"

"Younger. You? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a younger brother. He's always so serious and acts like he has a stick up his ass all the time."

"The complete opposite of my brother. He has a hero complex and he annoys people than anything else. You two may try to outdo each other."

Gilbert laughed. "It's a good thing I'm awesome. I can own him any time."

Matthew laughed. "I like to hear that, my brother sometimes needs to be taken down a peg or two. And don't get me wrong, I love him like any brother, but he's just so…"

"I get what you mean, mein bruder says the same things about me." He said as he relaxed.

They spent the whole day together, just conversing and learning from one another until they parted that evening.

'Matthew is a pretty nice guy to hang around with…' Gilbert thought as he walked down the street when he stopped to see a group of thug looking young men as he ducked to the nearest alleyway. 'That was close… It's not awesome, but I really don't want to face those guys…' He looked up ahead and saw a police guard, standing at the post. 'Damn… Really would like to avoid them too…' He sighed. 'And I had such an awesome day…'

0o0o0o0

Two weeks went by and Matthew came home and started to make dinner, which consisted of an old tea pot that whistles like a Banshee's screams, and a year supply of ramen noodles. As he waited for the water to boil, he turned the television on to hear the news of the evening.

_"There was an accident on the highway today involving a semi losing control and crashing into a van and a truck, instantly killing the drivers of the two vehicles and the semi driver is hospitalized with a heart attack. There has been no word whether or not the driver will make it through tonight."_ The woman said as he prepared the bowl and ramen noodles and waited for the water to boil.

_"The robbery that happened about few weeks ago is still being under investigation. Many believed it was the lower mafia groups trying to make a name for themselves, but there is no evidence to prove which group is responsible. However there is a video footage, catching one of the members taking the stolen item and running off in a separate direction as the others. Few people have seen the young man as G-"_

The sound of the tea pot screamed as Matthew hurried to the stove, remembering where everything is as he turned off the heat. Behind him, the television showed a drawn picture of Gilbert and his name underneath it.

_"And now for the weather forecast."_

Out in the city, Gilbert cursed in German when he heard it on someone's car radio and slipped into the dark alley. "Damn, damn, damn… I should've known that the camera was going to catch me… What do I do? I can't hand that thing to them to be sold like it was a fucking wedding ring. But I can't go to the police or that will be another thing on my record… And I can't have anymore…" He looked up to see that he was at a dead end with a chain link fence and there were barbed wire at the top. "Fuck… why did I get myself into this mess?" He turned around, only to meet a fist to his jaw and knocked back to the fence, causing the dogs to start barking behind him as a fist was connected to his gut.

"Where is it?" Said a thuggish young man as two lackeys stood over him.

Gilbert coughed as he remembered to breathe normally again. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He said as he received a kick in the stomach.

"Wrong answer… We know what you did, and we want it."

"Kiss my ass." A kick to the face.

"I can do this all night…"

Gilbert spat as he managed a glare at the other. "So can I…" And he spent that night trying to fight back until they had to get out to not be caught.

Once he was out of danger, he took a breather, each breath was hard and painful as he shoved his hands in his pockets, only to feel the soft yarn of the panda keychain he carried around since that day. 'Mattie…' He thought as he squeezed the keychain.

0o0o0o0

It had been a whole month since they've met and they were at the park as the snow was coming down lightly. Matthew was telling the other about the things he did in the workshop and the conversations with his brother. Gilbert listened as he wore clothes that covered everything except for his face, which showed the still healing bruises, which includes one eye barely opening, and a huge lump on one side.

"Oh! I have something to tell you!" Matthew said facing the other, but the other knew he couldn't really see his disfigured look, which was a blessing in his case and point in time. "I'm going to have eye surgery soon."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah… I've… been avoiding it for the longest time now…" Matthew said as he looked ahead to nothing in particular. "I was always scared because there's a chance that something would go wrong and I may never have a chance to see ever, which is fine and all because I can't see to begin with, but there's a chance that it could kill me… With all those lasers and stuff that they use can lead to radioactive stuff… You know?"

"Yeah, so why the sudden change?"

"Well… I heard this from someone and I checked them out the other day and the whole process has improved from what I heard years ago."

"That's great Mattie, you'll be able to see, right?"

"That's what the doctor said, but he also said that, because I'm older, I may end up having to wear glasses…"

Gilbert visioned the other with glasses. "You might pull it off… Just don't wear those huge, bug eyed ones, okay?"

Matthew laughed, which made the other laugh. "It would be really nice to be able to see everyone and thing. But you know-" He reached out, thinking it was the other's shoulder, but it was close to the face, making the albino flinch.

"What the hell?"

"Gil? Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned about." Gilbert said as he looked away, not liking the look of concerned of the blind young man.

"Gil… What happened? I may not see, but I can tell that you're not talking to me directly."

"It's nothing! Okay! It's my problem!"

"Gil!"

"You're not my damn mother!"

There was a moment of silence before Matthew's cell started to buzz.

"Hello? Is it really that time? ... I'm sorry, I'm on my way…" He said as he shut off his cell. "I have to go…"

"Then go."

"I'll see you later… okay?"

Gilbert didn't say anything as Matthew took out his stick and made his way out of the park, tears threatening to come down. He laid back on the bench and lightly hit his head. "That was so unawesome! Damn it!" He got up and started to wander around the city until the sun came down.

0o0o0o0

He sat down on one of the steps of an old building in an alley and rubbed his face, still thinking back of what he did earlier. "For Fritz's sake! You're such an unawesome idiot for being such an ass!"

"Gil?"

Gilbert looked up and his red eyes widened at the sight of a tearful Matthew. "Mattie? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know… I was on my way home when I felt like wandering around a bit."

"That's dangerous! You know that!" He said as the other went up to him, a hand waved around and found his face where the fading bruised lump was on his cheek.

"You know more than I do… At least you can defend yourself…" He said as he bent down to the other's eye level and looked at the other, but only the other could see how red and puffy his eyes were from crying. "I wanted to say something before…" He started as the other nodded, understandingly.

"Okay…"

"I… I'm still scared… But at the same time I'm excited to have the operation… Because I can finally see my brother… my family… everyone I worked with…" He leaned his forehead so that it touched the other's. "And I can finally see you…"

"I'm not that much to look at though…" Gilbert said as the other giggled. "Was?"

"Gil… I may not know you long enough, but even I know that's pretty unawesome of you to say."

Gilbert was a bit dumbstruck before grinning and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling the other onto his lap while the other made a startled sound. "You're so right! The Awesome shouldn't be saying such unawesome things!" He said with a laugh before he settled to calm. "This hasn't been an awesome day though…"

Matthew smiled as he hugged the other. "It's only a day… Tomorrow is a new one. But I think this ends an unawesome day on a good note, right?"

"Ja… Danke…" He said as the other responded with another squeeze in the hug. "Want me to walk you home?"

"I'm not familiar with this area…"

"Okay then…" He said as both got up and walked out of the alley, Matthew's arm around his while the other's stick is out.

"If anyone looks at you funny, at least they'll think you're my protector." Matthew said, making the other chuckle.

"Sounds good to me. But I've seen how good your arm is. I can't even imagine how lethal you would be when you do have your sight." With that both laughed.

0o0o0o0

Another month went by and Matthew was on a hospital bed as he held the cell up to his ear.

"Awesome speaking to Birdie."

Matthew couldn't help but smile as he curled up on the cot. "Hey Gil… How are you?"

"Bored. And you? I know you're not in surgery if you're calling me this soon."

"I'm still scared…"

"Birdie, everything is going to be okay… Alright? We looked over this and all that."

"I know… but… won't you visit me afterwards?"

"I would love to, but there's something I have to deal with first… Remember?" He said as he looked at the duffle bag next to him.

"I do…"

"You can't call me or anything like that until a month."

"A lot can happen in a month…"

"I'll be okay, you just worry about you."

"Okay…"

"I'll see you where we first met… We'll see the stars together… Alright?"

Matthew nodded as he made a sound that he did understand.

"You're going to be fine… you'll see me in a month."

"See you soon." He said as both disconnected. He closed his cell and held it close to his chest.

Gilbert sighed as he glared at the duffle bag. "One month…"

0o0o0o0

For the entire month after Matthew's surgery, he has been visited by his brother, the people he worked with on the charms, and working on said charms and toys. He often thought about Gil. What the man looked like, what the stars that the other said the first night they met looked like. He wanted to see everything that he and Gil went to.

When the time came for the bandages over his eyes were to be taken off, the first thing he saw was his brother, a short haired wet sand blonde with a cowlick where the hair parts, deep ocean blue eyes, and wearing square rimmed glasses. "Alfred?"

"Hey Bro!" He announced loudly as he took out a mirror. "Now that you've seen how heroic your brother is, it's time to see how you look like."

He grabbed the mirror and looked at his reflection for the first time and was surprised. "I look like a girl." This made his brother crack up.

"I know! I have to keep telling everyone that you're not a chick but a dude."

'Chick? Birdie? Gil!' He thought as he turned red from embarrassment and the knowledge why the other started calling him that.

"Well! Now that you can see, is there something you want to do to spend the first day of sight?"

"Actually… I'm meeting a friend in Time Square this evening…"

"Oh, the guy you've told me about a lot?" A nod. "You sure this guy is okay?" Another nod. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, Al. I can handle myself. He's a good guy. If he wanted to hurt me he would've done so before all this, right? It would be difficult to pin a criminal when the victim is blind."

"True…" Alfred said as he leaned back. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Seeing you wander around with only a guide stick worried me enough."

"Did you use hair coloring then to cover the grey hairs you get from worrying over me?" He asked which brought up a playful punch on his shoulder. "Ow! Easy Al! You're not really gentle."

"Sorry!" He said with a laugh as the other glared.

0o0o0o0

Gilbert was in a station of some kind, looking around with a duffle bag in procession. 'Got to get rid of this thing!' He saw some lockers and waited to see one that's open. 'Can't believe I held onto this thing for this long!' He saw one and opened it, shoved the bag in there, and closed it. 'Okay… Now! I have to meet Mattie!' He hurriedly left the station to grab the subway. 'Shit… what would he think? I hope my awesome isn't too much for his eyes to handle.' He thought, feeling a growing sensation of nervousness. He looked at his reflection, his face unmarred by any proof of physical damage to its original coloring. 'What would he think when he sees me? It's rare to see albinos walking around…'

When he got off he headed out and up into the busy streets when he realized that he was a few blocks away from the Time Square. "Damn! I got out too early!" He looked at his watch. "Still got time…" He started to head over when he saw a stand with flower bouquets and saw lilies. 'Mattie did say he likes the smell of lilies…' He shook his head. 'What the hell! That's such a chick thing to think about!' He started to walk down the sidewalk before he turned around towards the flower stand. 'Mattie's so going to appreciate the unawesome move I have to do for him.'

He continued his way down, the signs of him nearing Time Square becoming evident by the large crowds for the night out in the city. "Those stars better be out, or Mattie will have a-" He was cut off when he felt something sharp enter through his abdomen.

"Thanks for returning what's ours, but we can't let anyone know about this… It's just business…" Said an old man as he took the knife out without anyone noticing, leaving Gilbert standing there in shock as he placed a hand where he was stabbed.

'I… I have to meet Mattie… I told him I would show him the stars…' He managed to take two steps before he fell to the ground, causing a scene.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Matthew arrived at the spot where Gilbert told him that they met the first time and sighed. He looked up at the clear night sky and looked disappointed. "There's no stars… Gil… you're a liar…" He looked around to see anyone would come up to him or for someone to call out to him. "Where are you?" He said as he looked up at the many electric bulletin boards and saw something that was hidden away and… sparkling?

He heard an ambulance behind him, but he didn't pay much mind to it, since it was common to have those around in the city, and stood, unknowingly, where Gilbert stood when they first met and smiled. "Awesome…" He breathed as he saw a bulletin board for something related to diamonds, but the bulletin was sparkling like the stars and it was very well done that it couldn't be an ad for something, but art itself is a sight to behold in such a bustling city.

(This is just an added part of the story not seen in the music video, but the ending result is pretty much the same.)

_"Stars? In a city?"_

_"Yeah, that's why they're awesome."_

_"I don't believe you…"_

_Gilbert 'tsk'ed at the other as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "There's one thing you should know about me, I, the Awesomeness personified, will never lie to a kind stranger he just met."_

"Gil!" He looked around, calling out and hoping to find the person he's looking for when he remembered the ambulance, which he then saw the said vehicle drive passed him. He didn't know what to think as his feet started to move and ran to the hospital, where he ran up to the woman behind the counter, startling her.

"Was there a person taken here in an emergency?" He asked, his mind racing and blurring.

"Y-Yes… there was a commotion about ten minutes ago."

"Where is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any farther than the doors to the E.R., sir."

Matthew's heart was racing as his legs gave out, causing some to look at him.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

"I was suppose to meet someone tonight… I think the person is in the E.R."

"Have you met this person?"

"Yes… when I was blind…"

"Mr. Williams, correct?" He looked up to see a doctor as she went up to him and he nodded. "Come with me." She said as he got up and shakily followed her through some doors. "Are you familiar with the name Gilbert Beilschmit?"

"Yes! I was supposed to meet him at Time Square!"

"He was stabbed about two blocks from there."

"Stabbed…"

"He's lost a lot of blood, and whoever stabbed him knows the body well… He may not survive the night."

"He's going to… No! No! Not Gil! He's too awesome to die like this!"

"Keep your voice down!" She snapped. "We also have patients here resting…" She pointed to a door. "Before he was brought in, he mentioned the name 'Mattie' and he had this with him." She reached into her pocket and dug out to reveal the panda charm he had given to Gilbert the first day they met. "I remember you and some of your visitors working on things like these when you stayed here. I had to make sure."

He took the charm as tears started to gather in his eyes.

"He's resting now, but you may see him. I'm going to contact his family about the situation." She then walked away, leaving him alone.

He looked at the door and slowly walked up to it, grabbed the handle and opened the door. He peeked inside, and he saw a dark room with only one, dim light over the person on the hospital cot. "Gil?" He whispered as he closed the door behind him and walked up quietly towards the bed. Upon seeing the man for the first time with sight, he took in the paleness of the man's skin and hair. 'He's so pale…' He thought as he carefully placed a hand over the other's and saw the contrast of it. 'He's still warm though… that's good.' He made a startled sound when he felt the hand move under his.

"Mattie?" The man said weakly, but the tone was undeniable to Matthew.

"Gil!"

The man slowly opened his red eyes, catching the other's attention. "You can see me, right?"

Matthew nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes… in all your awesomeness."

The man chuckled weakly as he managed to grin. "That's awesome…" He then took a breath, which seemed to give him pain.

"Gil."

"Easy Birdie…" He said as he relaxed. "I got off on the wrong station to get to Time Square… I bought you some lilies because you said you liked the smell of them. It was girly, I know, but you deserved to know what they looked like…"

"And then you got stabbed."

"They told you that, huh?" He said as the other nodded. "Nothing much I could do about it… I didn't even see it coming. And even after it registered, I only thought about you waiting there… So unawesome of me to let a friend wait."

"I got to see them."

"Huh?"

"The stars… Our stars…" Matthew said as he felt the tears coming.

"Don't cry… I don't like it when you do."

"But Gil…" He started to say as the other managed to place a finger on his lips.

"Just stay here with me for a bit, okay? It will take mein Bruder a day to get here… And I don't want to be alone…"

"I don't plan on leaving…" He said as he placed a hand on the other's face as the other stared on dazedly. "I never thought you would look like this, then again I never had an idea to begin with."

"Come on, surely you have some kind of guess when you got your sight."

And they talked through the night until Gilbert grew tired and had told the nurse and doctor that he wanted Matthew to stay and they spent the rest of the night side by side on the small cot.

0o0o0o0

Matthew woke up from the doctor shaking him, and he looked to see the doctor looked sad as he was guided out of the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked as the doctor nodded to the nurses. He looked back to see the nurses covering Gilbert's head with the rest of the sheets and it dawned on him what had happened.

"His younger brother would be here in a few hours. I told him that you were there with him." She said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He would like to meet you. Apparently your friend here didn't have many people he can trust."

Matthew felt the tears go down and he started to cry as he was guided to sit down on the chair.

"If you feel like leaving, I understand."

"No… I… I want to meet Gil's brother… I want to tell him how much Gilbert meant to me and… and…"

She patted his back. "I understand. Do you want to stay here?"

"Can I go to where they took him to?"

"Are you sure?"

"That's where his brother is going to be, isn't he?" And with that he waited in the cold, metallic room of the coroner's office and watched as the coroner explained to him why the doctors couldn't save him and had to look away as the coroner cut and then tied the cut parts back together, staining the pale, slightly muscular skin pink with the blood that's cold and still as the man on the metal table, with the pale light highlighting him like a sick showcase before being placed onto another table to be put into a wall.

"Leave him out, please."

"Alright. Suit yourself." Said the coroner. "Not like I haven't had this requested before."

Matthew knew the man didn't mean anything insulting or cold hearted, knowing that the man lived on working with dead people for thirty plus years, but it still stung him on how the man behaved.

0o0o0o0

Soon he finally met the younger brother, Ludwig, as he entered the cold room with the doctor a few steps behind.

"You must be Ludwig…" He said, noting how much taller and muscularly fit the brother was, but the pain in his light blue eyes spoke volumes.

"You must be mein Bruder's friend, Matthew." He said, sounding tired as his eyes showed a slight shadow of dark circles forming.

Both stared at the man both of them have in common personally.

"East is lucky to have you there for him…"

"It would've been better if you were there. I think he would like to see you one last time…"

Ludwig nodded. "Maybe… But, I think he would rather have someone he was very close to, to be there when he needed them the most. Although we're brothers, he passed on before I came so we could say goodbye." He said with a small, sad smile. "I know mein Bruder to be stubborn enough to hold out long enough to do so, but he didn't. Because he had you there, and he felt peace when you were with him."

Matthew felt embarrassed. "But… I'm not-"

"He always made terrible choices when we were growing up. But meeting you and keeping in touch with you without getting you involved is, I believe, the best choice he'd made in his life. And for that I'm grateful to you for what you did for him."

Matthew felt like crying, but he had spent up his tears and was reduced to sobbing.

0o0o0o0

He attended the funeral in Germany a week later and he had stayed by the stone marking with the man's name, date of birth and death, and a saying: The awesome brother and friend who shall be missed.

He heard from his brother back in New York that the stolen object is found as well as the gang responsible, one of them being Gilbert's murderer. He felt a sort of relief lifted from his shoulders, but it did not lift the sorrow in his heart.

"The main reason I took the surgery that day is so I can see you… and let you know how much you mean to me. But I guess I would have to wait to tell you face to face, but until then… I love you." He said as he walked to where Ludwig was waiting for him and the two of them headed to the airport for him to return back to New York.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!<p> 


End file.
